


A Captain's Confidence

by PumpkinPatchKid



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Daichi x Reader - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, a little suggestive towards the end, daichi x y/n, daichi x you, haikyuu fluff, hq daichi, soft!daichi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:09:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26864920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinPatchKid/pseuds/PumpkinPatchKid
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63





	A Captain's Confidence

As your boyfriend of just over a year, you’d say you’d gotten to know Sawamura Daichi fairly well. He was a strong, mature, confident man, who looked after others before himself. You loved him dearly and you both knew everything about one another.

Which is why it shocked you when you entered your bedroom after a hot shower, in fresh pyjamas… Well, one of Daichi’s shirts and a pair of soft cotton underwear, to see him stood in front of your full-length mirror, in only his boxers, pinching at his stomach and thighs, shoulders slumped, and head hung low. At first, you thought your eyes were playing tricks on you, as your room was only dimly illuminated by your bedside lamp, but as you blinked and the image didn’t go away, you realised something was wrong with your lover.

“Dai? Honey, what are you doing?” You asked softly, approaching him slowly as if not to scare him away in a vulnerable moment. You slipped your arms around his waist, running your fingers soothingly over the red areas he’d been focusing on.

“Baby… Do I… look fat to you?” He asked finally, not meeting your eyes in the mirror. Your heart dropped as soon as the words left his mouth. He was self-conscious? Did he really think he was fat? Had somebody said something to him?

“It’s just… I’ve heard a few comments recently that I ‘look a lot bigger close up’… And just… Do you think I’m fat?” He asked again after your silent moment. You sighed softly and pulled away from him, turning him to face you by his broad shoulders, before crouching down in front of him. You noticed more red marks along his hips, pecs, and arms. Your heart shattered completely at the sight of your defeated boyfriend in front of you.

“Sawamura Daichi, you are one of the physically fittest, and muscular people I’ve ever met.” You began to kiss the angry skin that he’d nipped at, making sure to care for every little spot he’d hurt.

“You’re beautiful Dai… Your legs, stomach, chest, all of you.” Your kisses began to trail higher as you tended to each mark. He sighed softly and relaxed under the sweet touch of your lips. “And it’s not just all your muscles that make you beautiful, either. You’re smart, strong, caring and confident.” You reached his chest and kissed along it. He hummed softly and rested his large hands on your hips, and his eyes met yours.

“So even if you were fat, which you’re absolutely not, by the way, I wouldn’t love you any less.” Your last kiss landed on his lips. The kiss was tender and loving – it was soft and sweet, but enough to show him how you felt about him without any more words. He pulled you into his chest and wrapped his arms around you fully as you broke away from the kiss. A smile broke out over his face, and before you knew it, you were being swept up in his arms bridal style, causing you to squeal loudly and cling to Daichi for dear life. He laughed and carried you to the bed, dropping you onto it before hovering his body over you, kissing you sweetly once more.

“Thank you, honey… Why don’t I repay your kindness, hm?” He spoke between kisses that trailed down your neck, causing your giggles to turn into a soft hum of pleasure.

“There’s my Captain...” You breathed out, before tangling your hands in his hair as his kisses trailed lower still.

God, you loved this man.


End file.
